


The Best Hogwarts House [Traducción]

by Personaje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Spanish Translation, Tickle Fights, Traducción, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personaje/pseuds/Personaje
Summary: Draco y Harry tienen una pelea de cosquillas. Eso es todo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	The Best Hogwarts House [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mfingenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/gifts).
  * A translation of [The best Hogwarts House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892593) by [mfingenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius). 



—Quítate, Potter —dice Draco, sus ojos entrecerrados.

Harry sonríe. Está encima de Draco, una mano sujetando sus muñecas en el colchón, efectivamente inmovilizándolo. Su otra mano perfectamente libre para lo que planea hacer.

—No soy cosquilloso —Draco intenta, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Oh, te conozco mejor que eso, amor —dice Harry, apretando el agarre en las muñecas de Draco y recorriendo sus costillas con sus dedos. Draco intenta escapar, presionando sus labios para evitar una carcajada. Es tan cosquilloso que Harry apenas tiene que tocarlo para que se convierta en un desastre de risas—. Puedes evitar esto; di que Gryffindor es la mejor casa de Hogwarts.

—Nunca —dice levantando su mentón.

—Ya veremos. —Sonríe de una forma que podría ser percibida como maliciosa.

—Harry, no —dice ya retorciéndose—. Espera, yo--

Harry ataca. En menos de tres segundos, Draco está riendo y retorciéndose desesperadamente, tratando de huir, pero Harry no lo permite. Deja ir las muñecas de Draco y empieza a hacerle cosquillas con ambas manos. Draco intenta empujarlo, y, cuando no funciona, trata de apartar sus manos, pero está demasiado débil por la risa como para detenerlo.

—No, Harry, por favor, espera, para-- —grita entre carcajadas, y Harry no puede borrar la cariñosa sonrisa de su cara cuando mira el rostro sonrojado y feliz de su novio.

—¿Listo para rendirte, amor? —pregunta, pausando por un momento para que Draco pueda recuperar el aliento.

—Nunca —dice traviesamente. Intenta hacerle cosquillas a Harry en el estómago, aunque sabe que es mucho menos cosquilloso, y Harry sonríe.

—Oh, esto es guerra, amor.

Le hace cosquillas a Draco sin piedad. E incluso mientras lucha por respirar, Draco intenta atacarlo de vuelta. No es muy efectivo, pero debilita a Harry lo suficiente como para lograr derribarlo, rodando sobre la cama para quedar encima de Harry.

Aunque Harry no lo deja emocionarse demasiado; envuelve su cintura con sus piernas, rápidamente atrapándolo y evitando que se escape cuando empieza a cruelmente asaltar su estómago con cosquillas.

—¡No, Harry, para! —chilla, llorando por lo mucho que se está riendo.

—Te puedes rendir cuando quieras, amor —le recuerda, rodándolos de forma que esté sobre Draco otra vez, delicadamente posicionándolo para que no se caiga de la cama o golpee su cabeza con el respaldo.

—Me-- me rindo, ¡me rindo! —dice cuando Harry continúa.

—Adelante —sonríe. No se detiene, no permite a Draco recobrar el aliento.

—Yo-- —Lucha por hablar entre risas—. Gryffindor-- es la-- la me-- mejor-- ¡casadeHogwarts! —logra anunciar, uniendo las últimas palabras para poder decirlo más rápido.

Harry ríe y finalmente para con las cosquillas.

—Lo es —dice petulante, viendo cómo Draco recupera el aliento y lo mira desde abajo, mejillas sonrojadas y ojos brillantes.

—Eres malvado, Potter.

—Dices las cosas más dulces, amor. —Acuna sus mejillas y lo besa profundamente. Rompe el beso demasiado pronto para el gusto de Draco, si su puchero es de alguna indicación. Harry frota sus narices ligeramente—. Te amo. Más que a nada.

—Más que a nada —repite con un suspiro, besándolo nuevamente. Cuando Harry se separa, hace un puchero otra vez, mirándolo con grandes ojos grises—. No juegues, sigue besándome.

—¿Cómo podría resistirme? —dice juguetonamente, inclinándose para unir sus labios otra vez.

Se acerca más a su novio, profundiza el beso, se deleita con el contento suspiro que escapa de la boca de Draco. Pueden quedarse ahí, en cama, solos el uno con el otro, por todo el tiempo que quieran.

Tienen tiempo, ahora, y Harry planea en pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con el amor de su vida.


End file.
